Kingdom Hearts III:hearts unite
by Axelbest friend
Summary: This KHIII New Allies old enemies
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts III: Hearts unite

Rated T: for langauge and violence

Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom Hearts or anything related

Authors Note: I'm rewriting the story because it Sucked Assets and thanks O myDeer O the Letter Sora read the letter out loud.

Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku, You have destroyed Organization XIII but now a new stronger evil has arrived you must go to twilight town and talk with

master Yen Cid he will give you a Gummi ship. It will take you to my castle and beware their are new stronger eneimes everywhere. Well see you soon.

King Mickey

"Well let's go." said Kairi "You're not going" said Sora "Yes I am you forget that I have a keyblade too" said Kairi summoning the Oathkeeper Riku

Agreeing with Kairi said "Sora just let her come.""Fine" said Sora completely deafeted "Let's go" yelled Sora,Riku,and Kairi


	2. the story

Kingdom Hearts III: Hearts unite Rated T: for langauge and violence

Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related

The Story Sora arrived at the castle and began to search for king mickey. They found him in the throne room he was quickly talking on the phone in a strange laungauge. Then he put the phone on the reciver smiled and said "Hi Sora, Riku,Kairi just looking into a lead well pull up a chair" pointing at three chair's Sora used magic to bring his chair up Riku and Kairi brought their chair up normally then Mickey says some thimg that sends shivers down thier spines "Xemnas is back" " how?" says Sora "he has become a Noheart." Mickey said gravelly "Which is?" said Sora " When a beings nobody and heartless meet in kingdom hearts usally they become whole. But a Noheart is when a beings heart,soul,mind,and body think they need to do something Xemnas thinks he has to kill you." said king Mickey "we'll kill him first easy"said Kairi "he has the power of his heartless and nobody combined he'll kill you easy you need to find brad the expert on them he lives on the world that never was. donald and Goofy will come to Bye." 


	3. Battle at Emptiness crossing

Kingdom Hearts III: Hearts unite Rated T: for langauge and violence 

Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related

The Battle at Emptiness Crossing Sora,Riku, Kairi,Goofy,and Donald arrived at Emptiness Crossing and began to look around there were hundreds of a new type of heartless. They looked like Neoshadows but wore armor that left only thier head and neck exposed it had the heartless ingsignia on its hands and chest with a sharp toothed mouth they began to attack the party began to fight them soon Sora was covered in fifteen they were biting him rapidly and he said "FIRA!" and incenarated them he began to hack at the oncoming onslaught of Shadow Knights he beagan to fell stiff and slow then more bit him he blew them off and became stiffer and slower than before he yelled "These damn heartless are venomus don't get bit." thena final group of shadow knights jumped he incenarated the them then he fell backwards his keyblade became unsummoned and he fell backwards a shadow knight jumped to steal his heart and a strong voice yelled"drop dead dumbass" and cut it in half.


	4. Ending of the Battle

Kingdom Hearts III: Hearts unite Rated T: for langauge and violence

Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related however i am that damn good is owned by me and a trademark

Ending of the battle at emptiness crossing and introductions

he then yelled "Axel Eduardo get in this fight Sora's been bitten" he than mutterd "mala mara" and asked "can you move can you summon your damn keyblade?" "yea thanks" said Sora "Kill now thank later" he cried and then Sora saw two things he never thought he'd see one was Axel but his cloak was open in the chest and red Sora yelled "Axel your back" "I know ain't it cool" Axel replied and the other thing was a shadow heartless only it was white and had a keyblade and began to attack other heartless! but Sora's biggest shock was that the guy who had saved him summoned a keyblade and began to rip through the heartless soon sora had to ask "are you..." his question was interupted as the man said"yes Sora I am Brad and i know that king mickey sent you to find me because i am that damn good. but enogh talk Axel Eduardo Flaming End shot!" as the powerful limit began Axel lept onto a sky scraper and began to charge energy as Brad and Eduardo charged a energy blast they both fired a red ball of energy at the sea of heartless yelling "END SHOT" "okay lets finish them"cried Axel with a orange energy ball and Brad,Eduardo,and Axel yelled "FLAMING END SHOT" it deystroed almost all the Shadow knights except three which Sora, Riku, and Kairi killed. 


End file.
